Researcher SF14
by Lindira
Summary: The Case Notes of Researcher 14, Solas Fenharel. (Fallout AU, Dorian/M!Lavellan. Part of the "Never Changes" series)


A/N: Fallout AU, part of the Never Changes series. Written in response to the following ask on Tumblr: "What would Solas' experiment notes say about Aeric? Anything interesting?" Also, I apologize for the formatting; FF's Doc Manager leaves much to be desired.

* * *

"Researcher SF14"

ooo

 _~ Case Notes of Researcher 14, Solas Fenharel ~_

August 26, 2282

\- New subject, AL12, assigned main role in simulation. He is reserved, aloof, serious. Speaks little. Believes sister dead, but has not mentioned it. This researcher uncertain how this will affect his performance in this role.

September 14, 2282

\- Subject has thrown himself into his duties as Herald. He has made no effort to befriend any of the other subjects beyond learning basic character history. Spends most of time alone. It is this researcher's observation based on previous experiments that subjects in main role will buckle under pressure without proper support system.

October 7, 2282

\- Subject appears to have made a connection with new addition to program, subject DP20. Extent of interest uncertain at present time. Subject appears in good spirits when DP20 present. However, heated argument witnessed on topic of slavery. AL12 stomped away in anger. May break yet.

October 21, 2282

\- First implementation of Corypheus protocol. Subject AL12 determined, capable despite overwhelming odds. Fought hard, but ultimately did not make it out of Haven setting. Result as expected - no other subject has made it past this point. In-simulation death suspected, though AL12 data still active. Subject DP20 visibly upset about AL12's non-return.

\- Addendum, 10:37pm - Subject still alive in-simulation! First to pass Haven setting without requiring simulation reset. Spirits of other subjects appear to have lifted upon AL12's return. DP20 has not left the campfire outside recovery tent for hours.

October 22, 2282

\- Subjects as whole hopeful. Began singing. AL12 confused. Result unprecedented.

October 28, 2282

\- Arrived at Skyhold setting. Never used before. Subject appears impressed. Good to have work appreciated.

November 10, 2282

\- Subjects settling in at Skyhold location. AL12 has begun speaking with this researcher more, asking questions about supposed elvhen history. Subject surprisingly friendly and curious.

November 11, 2282

\- Subject AL12 planted tree in garden for supposedly dead sister. I find myself strangely moved.

November 23, 2282

\- Subject has been spending most of free time in library with DP20. Initial interest on both sides appears to have grown to romantic pursuit. Progressing quickly. Subjects left on personal endeavor involving generated backstory last week. Witnessed kiss between subjects last night.

\- Addendum, 8:10pm - Inter-subject romance not unprecedented, but this researcher has never witnessed one occurring so quickly. Unsure how to proceed, or if action required. Please advise.

December 7, 2282

\- This researcher did not witness it himself, of course, but it can be extrapolated that AL12 and DP20 have had sexual relations in-simulation. DP20 appears to believe he is being discreet, but the development of their relationship is woefully apparent. AL12 has been smiling a great deal of late, which is only noteworthy as he did not smile at all prior to DP20's arrival.

December 25, 2282

\- Subject AL12 invited researcher to share meal with other subjects. Discussed history extensively. AL12's encyclopedic knowledge of generated history impressive. It was nice not to spend Christmas alone for once.

January 12, 2283

\- AL12 made contact with subjects from previous experiments: PH01 and AT02. PH01 and AT02 acting within normal parameters, with no perceived degradation to mental faculties. Grey Warden protocol activated. Subjects will rendezvous in Western Approach setting in a few weeks.

February 4, 2283

\- Subject in Hinterlands setting again. Researcher perhaps made it too big.

February 19, 2283

\- Rendezvous with PH01 and AT02 in Western Approach. Grey Warden protocol and Erimond AI working, but has had unexpected result of cannibalizing generated 'spirits' this researcher had created. Will need to purge the Grey Warden protocol after conclusion of this portion of simulation. Moving on to Adamant in another two weeks.

\- Addendum, 11:50pm - Is there anyone even reading these reports? I hear from other researchers and managers so rarely. (To be deleted.)

March 6, 2283

\- Adamant setting reached; implementing surprise Fade setting protocol as well. Fear creation activated. Sacrifice of PH01 or AT02 expected.

\- Addendum, noon - AL12 sacrificed himself instead of choosing between PH01 and AT02. This portion of the simulation has never been reached by any precious subjects before, but this researcher believes that this level of selflessness in a subject is highly unorthodox. He was terrified of the Fade. Why would he stay behind? Reset of simulation impending, upon in-simulation death of subject.

\- Addendum, 1:45pm - DP20 has gone back into the Fade to retrieve AL12. I believe I have underestimated the extent of their relationship. Subjects appear fully devoted to one another.

\- Addendum, 2:00pm - AL12 has decided to recruit the Grey Wardens. Will be difficult for this researcher to purge their program now. Will have to sequester 'spirit' applications elsewhere for safety.

March 30, 2283

\- My Wisdom program has been hacked. I don't know what to do. She is the only thing that makes the time pass more quickly in this place. (To be deleted.)

April 1, 2283

\- Aeric offered to help get Wisdom back. When we found her in the system, she had been corrupted already. There is no way to preserve her original programming, but Aeric helped me revert her as best as possible. No one has ever done something like this for me before. No one real. (To be deleted.)

April 10, 2283

\- Subjects are not friends. Distance must be maintained so as not to contaminate the data.

May 6, 2283

\- Winter Palace setting and The Game protocol implemented. Subject AL12 is not a tactful person. Should be interesting.

\- Addendum, 7:54pm - Subject has shown a surprising amount of restraint despite anti-elf comments and ignorance. Nobility AI appears to take his reluctance to speak and avoidance of certain topics as artful navigation of political atmosphere. Perhaps it is.

\- Addendum, 8:27pm - Subject leaves a trail of bodies through Winter Palace, while maintaining approval of the court. This researcher thinks that perhaps AL12 understands the court better than originally anticipated. Subject danced with Florianne software, to much applause. Even after all these months, he surprises me still.

\- Addendum, 10:04pm - Empress Celene assassination thwarted by Aeric, and nation under more stable leadership with Celene, Gaspard, and Briala programs working together. If possible, this researcher recommends further study of Aeric's methods of negotiation, as united leadership scenario was designed to be near impossible.

\- Addendum, 10:20pm - Spotted Dorian and Aeric on the balcony, dancing. They seem happy. I am glad for them. (To be deleted.)

June 10, 2283

\- Exploration of the Hissing Wastes location. Researcher definitely made it too big.

June 30, 2283

\- I noticed today that it is Aeric's 30th birthday. He does not know. It is a small thing, but I allowed him a day for himself and Dorian without interruption. Dopamine and oxytocin levels have risen in both subjects, so I believe they enjoyed themselves. (To be deleted.)

July 16, 2283

\- Cole AI has been acting strangely and must go in for diagnostic testing. Though his function is to befriend subjects and generate attachment within subjects to the simulation, this researcher suspects that he was written too well and with too much independence. May need to scale down his free will setting.

July 27, 2283

\- Temple of Mythal setting and program implemented, along with Corypheus protocol. Subject MRGN transferred momentarily from previous experiment due to upgrade to stasis pod. Excused presence as added advisor.

\- Addendum, 12:19pm - AL12 has chosen cooperation with elven sentinels, though this researcher has by now come to expect this kind of attempt at compromise from the subject. Subject is also a great lover of history. It is this researcher's hypothesis that he will choose to drink from Well of Sorrows despite my advice not to.

\- Addendum, 1:30pm - This researcher did not take into account the influence DP20 has on AL12. Subject AL12 did not drink from Well of Sorrows despite desire to do so, due to DP20′s request for him not to drink. If simulation is run again with same subjects, it is this researcher's hypothesis that decisions made will be different if AL12 and DP20 were separated.

\- Note: I do not recommend separating Aeric and Dorian, though I know their memories could be modified to forget one another. Their bond is worthy of study, and allows for further attachment to the simulation. It would be cruel to keep them from one another.

July 28, 2283

\- Subjects are not friends. This researcher understands that decisions made about test subjects are not his to make.

August 5, 2283

\- Cole AI has been avoiding this researcher in-simulation. Previous diagnostic test turned up no anomalies. Despite scaling down his free will setting, his behavior has turned erratic and cryptic. Subject AL12 opted to turn him more 'human' some months ago, giving Cole more personable characteristics. The change to his system seemed a good way to foster further attachment, but now this researcher wonders if that changed something unexpected as well.

August 17, 2283

\- Conclusion of Corypheus protocol implemented. Battle sequence perhaps too easy; subjects completed battle too quickly. May reset later from beginning of battle sequence after reworking to develop harder difficulty level.

\- This researcher is removing himself from the simulation, as it is apparent that direct interaction with subjects creates too much sympathy and attachment, which would jeopardize the experiment.

August 31, 2283

\- Subjects in maintenance mode until new scenarios can be concocted. Cole AI still causing problems. May need to be deactivated if cannot be brought under control.

September 4, 2283

\- Subjects AL12 and DP20 have been acting strangely. Their brainwaves disappear from the system for minutes at a time, particularly at night. This researcher would assume it was a system error, but all other subjects appear to be fine. I cannot find Cole.

\- Addendum, 2:12pm - AL12 and DP20 now stable. Having Cassandra AI keep an eye on them. Cole still missing.

September 15, 2283

\- System overload. AL12 and DP20 have somehow bypassed security protocols and hacked the system. Simulation is unstable, other subjects disoriented. Collapse imminent. Please advise.

\- Addendum, 4:53pm - AL12 and DP20′s brainwaves have completely disappeared from the system. Please advise.

\- Vault-wide error. System message: _There are weapons and bottles of water by the vault door. Hurry._

September 16, 2283

\- Situation normal. System restored. Everything is under control. Military back-up and use of force unnecessary. Simulation will continue as planned.


End file.
